A dishwashing machine is a domestic appliance into which dishes and other cooking and eating wares (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, and etceteras) are placed to be washed. During a dishwasher cycle, different cleaning agents are released to mix with fluid to form a wash chemistry to remove soil and food residues from the wares or a rinse chemistry to sanitize and/or dry the wares. Those cleaning agents may be primary or secondary cleaning agents that include, for example, a detergent, bleach, and/or chlorine. Additionally, the cleaning agents may be finishing cleaning agents such as rinse aid.
Multiple cleaning agents may be included in a single dishwashing product, which commonly takes the form of a tablet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,016 discloses an example of one such tablet and is incorporated expressly herein by reference. In one embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,016, a single tablet has at least three different zones or pouches carrying at least three different cleaning agents (e.g., a primary cleaning agent, a secondary cleaning agent, and a finishing cleaning agent) to be introduced into the dishwasher cycle. Each pouch has a trigger mechanism for releasing separately each of the cleaning agents. The trigger mechanism is based on temperature but may also be based on pH, conductivity, pCa, pKa, redox potential, ionic concentration, enzymatic reaction, or time.